Many casino games are readily available both in casinos and in stores for purchase and home use. These games may have very simple rules, such as slot machines and keno, or may have relatively complicated rules, such as craps. These games also may focus on individual play, such as blackjack and slot machines, or focus on a group participation or look and feel, such as craps and roulette.
While numerous games are widely available today and successful, there remains a need for a game that involves the excitement and energy of a group participation game that is more inviting for gamblers or beginners of all skill levels. Furthermore, there needs to be a game that can introduce any gambler or beginner of any skill level to any game, whether it be an existing game, such as craps and roulette, or a future game not as of yet invented.